mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight With Force
So basically this is some kind of fighting FAC with no turn system so YAY. My apologizes if I use the turn system. Rules #No swearing. #No using people in Fight With Force unless we go to "real world cutscenes". #Objects only, unless you're BattleReviews. #This is a SIDE Series. #No saying stuff like "1ne", "2wo", or "3hree". It's annoying. Elements *Neutral - As it says neutral. *Scorch - Fiery objects. *Timber - Basically, plant-related. *Wet - Water-related. *Thunder - Electric-related. NOT Steel. *Magical - Mystic or atleast related to fantasy. *Crag - Rocky. *Wing - Flying/air-related. *Tech - Futuristic or metallic. The steel of this comic. *Brawl - Has strong fists. *Toxic - Poisonous and other stuff like that. NOW LET'S GET LESS TEM-TEMMY! *Spirit - Ghost-related or something like that. *Astral - From space, or atleast alien. *Sleet - Ice-related. Or atleast something like freezers/fridges. *Tune - Music-related. Varies from DJs or stuff. Else it's basically loud. *Beast - Primal objects, varies from amber, cavemen objects, etc. *Solar - Opposite of Lunar; light. *Lunar - Opposite of Solar; darkness. *Dread - Evil objects. *Health - Healer objects. What else do I have to say?! *Logic - Smart/Brainy. *Guard - Royal or Loyal. *Strike - Explosive objects, or atleast have an explosive temper. *Sport - Related to sports. *Retro - Basically, from videogames. *Snack - Food-related. *War - Gotten from Dragon City, this is a really dumb idea I made up but it's basically war-related. *Pure - An extremely rare element. Our Characters Memekai KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Kabloom (Timber/Guard) Snas Gaster Blaster.png|Gaster Blaster (Strike/Retro) Dingle.png|Dingle (Toxic/Retro) Little Horn.png|Little Horn (Dread/Retro) DeathPreventer114 GGB.png|Firey 114 (Scorch/Dread) SO LET'S FIGHT World 0: Practice Dojo Round 1: Okay, Here We Go! It starts here! Arr.jpg 7D807244-35A3-44FC-876C-14C9FCAE3CA0.jpeg 65D19B4D-EEA5-4D39-9EDA-1550AA18C8C1.jpeg EF9A1D22-9811-42B9-8795-24951550802C.jpeg F6991078-AE31-4611-A647-D9B7C4D704BB.png BFF75C18-B247-441C-8B71-36D1501BDA58.png KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|GET YO STINKIN FACES OUTTA HERE! (kicks them out) Gaster Blaster.png|Hi! whats the plot of this? how do we fight and stuff? where are the enemies? KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|This is the tutorial WORLD. Paper mario kasden s shy guy by cavea-d7qy2hh.png|Henlo I'm Bruh Guy. Green Chuchu.png|TUTORIAL STARTS NOW: First round contains Cardboard Chuchus, with the HP of 20. KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|So hey, battle that enemy. Gaster Blaster.png|Time for it to vaporize! (uses beam and tries to vaporize the enemy) Green Chuchu.png|VAPORIZED! Next round! Dingle.png|Wow! good job gaster Blaster! Round 2: It Hurts! Now a tutorial for REAL fights. KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|This time, let's fight a real Chuchu. Green Chuchu.png|Chuchu attacks Kabloom! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Dodge or get hit by it! (dodges it) And maybe counterattack! (kicks the Chuchu) Green Chuchu.png|Another Chuchu attacks Kabloom! Kabloom kicks it into the other Chuchu, with them trying to attack Kabloom! Dingle.png|YOLO! (Slides into chuchu 1) Little Horn.png|Hole it away! (Little horn holes the other 1 away) Green Chuchu.png|Chuchu was poisoned. Chuchu dies. Round 3: Time to Show you NEW Stuff Tutorial on elements! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|It's not ALWAYS the same all the time. Let's introduce a new enemy. Li'l Brr.png|Li'l Brr (Sleet) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|They are different in attacks and different in elements. Let's fight! Gaster Blaster.png|im here! (Shoots the ice enemy, possibly vaporizing) Li'l Brr.png|VAPORIZED!